Total Drama Island 2:Campers Challenge
by Mr.7
Summary: Another TDI 2 storyline only without that "Make your own Character" nonsense. Basically the catch is the non returning campers will be making the challenges. Enjoy if you can
1. Chapter 1 Return to Camp

Total Drama Island

Season Two

Hello and welcome to the new season of "Total Drama Island". By now you know my name as Chris Mclean, the host of the first TDI season last year. Well you think last season was great wait till you see this one, we got action, drama as the name states of course, and so much more ACTION that we had to call in E.T.U.s here for our interns.

Oh now before we get started here theres this online thing about the Total Drama Island season two being Total Drama Action. This is not true folks, come on it says it right there....Total Drama ACTION, totally different series starring me and the campers.

We actually did that series to be sure we could see if fans really wanted to see more antics before bringing in new people.

The twist for this season though is as follows. The campers coming back that didn't win will come back by choice, the ones who didn't will still play a part of the show with important parts.

Were talking about the challenges and heres where the non returning campers come into play, the ones not coming back will be creating 1 challenge which they will refree for.

So here is the list as follows folks the returning OCs

From the Killer Bass DJ, Duncan, Harold, Geoff ,Bridgette, and Courtney

From the Screaming Gophers Izzy, Cody, Leshawna, Heather,Lindsay, and everyones favorite Owen.

So by now your kinda understanding who will be making these challenges. But wait Chris theres only 12 campers here before us, how are we gonna do this with only 12? Well no dissapointments here viewers cause we did a online search (along with other ways) of finding new campers out there for the show. We won't announce it yet till the campers get here but for now lets get this started right here on TOTAL.....................DRAMA.......................ISLAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Season two!

Right now that the new opening just played pretty awesome shot of moi, also notice the explosions well we had to shoot most of the shots off of the mainland and on Boney Island so sadly viewers because of this we will not be visiting Boney Island in any episodes, nor will anyone else ever again.....ANYWAY, lets get started with the arrival ceremony.

And here comes the first Camper already Lindsay!

Linds:Hey Chris! Wow this place looks really old and decrepit, is this the new set?

Lindsay you do realize this is the camp from the first season right?

Linds:There was a camp?

And thus we already know how things will begin, and here comes our next camper Cody. Sup Cody bro, you got a good stache there my man.

Cody: Sup Chris man? Ever since I left its been A Ladyfest back in my crib.

That a fact man?

CodY:Yeah man! Hey beautiful Whats shaking?

Linds:Is there an earthquake cause Im not feeling any shaking?

And it looks like were off to a good start, ah well here comes a familiar face Harold.

Harold:Sup Chris hey guys!

You look different Harold that a new shirt?

Harold:No its the same old shirt from before, Wow this place looks more broken down than before, awesome.

Linds:Hey do you feel shaking, I think the boards on this thingy are broken.

Harold:You mean the Dock.

Linds: Where?

Harold:Your on it.....

Linds:Im standing on a Duck! Oh no!

Harold/Cody:.................................

And now introducing one of our New campers is Terra, a resident here from a town near Wawanakwa.

Terra:Hello Chris its so glad to meet you in person.

Good to meet you to there Terra

Cody:Local gal, I dig the Native gear you got on, you live close by?

Terra:Yes I live just down the river from my tribes area.

Harold: I think I remember reading about the tribes here, theyre called Wawanos right?

Terra: Wow you really did some studying there kid, yeah we lived off the land for years, growing our own....oh wait hold on I got a call.

Terra pulls out a cellphone, and gets into a big conversation with her girl

Well here comes another surprise its DJ

DJ:Hey everyone! Chris good to see you again man! Everyone come here for a bear hug.

DJ has gotten bigger and Hugs everyone in the group.

Terra Cellphone drops into the water

Terra:NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

DJ: Whoops sorry bout that....

Cody: Don't fear milady Cody has 6 celluars right here!

Cody begins to pull out 80's cell phones....come on all that tech stuff and you think he can really afford 6 cell phones?

And now our next new Camper to Total Drama Island, Sam

Sam steps down from the boat and looks around.

Sam man, not much of a talker, your folks worked with us on Total Drama Action, so live it up man.

Sam shakes his head and walks over to the group.

Linds:Have you seen any ducks that might be shaking?

Sam:.....Sam, you are?

Linds:Im Lindsay, whats your name?

and next up is Izzy!!!!!

Izzy:Hey Chris! Hey guys Im back!!!

Izzy stands by Sam and Lindsay

Linds: So your saying that what Cody meant was a figure of speech?

Sam:.........

Linds:And that the ground isn't shaking nor are there ducks?

Sam:....Yeah lets go with that.

And here comes a Fan Favorite, its Duncan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duncan: Sup

You know that after the stunts you pulled after the show we risked alot to get you back on right?

Duncan:Look man all I want to do is get this through and make up with Courtney, thats all.

DJ: Yo man I heard bout what happened, I believe you man.

Cut away, If you didn't read the news apparently something happened awhile back after TDA, you see Duncan was caught at Courtneys house robbing them blind, though some newspapers declare otherwise saying he was framed or something, just wanted to clear the air there folks.

Anyway heres another regular to the island, Geoff.

Geoff: Good to be back bro! Looks like the place hasn't changed, alright!!!

Geoff steps over to the rest of the group , he high fives Duncan and DJ, then pounds fists with Harold.

And here comes the worst of the worst, the one everyone loves to hate, its Heather!

Heather: Lets get this over with already....being on this Island brings back too many nightmares for me.

Duncan: Bets riding people how long is she gonna stay?

DJ: 1st episode and then gone, 10.

Harold:Week 1....20.

DJ: 1 week? You crazy everyone hates her...

Harold: Yet she always seems to outlast everyone all the time, seriously she be around for awhile like the first time I just know it.

Heather:Stuff it dweebs, unlike you losers I have been working on my skills, you think I was bad then, you'll wish you had Eva here.

Just around the bend , with rules she never ends its Courtney.

Courtney: I want to let you know Chris that I got in touch with my lawyer this time and any funny business with the voting system and I guarantee a lawsuit!

Harold:I said I was sorry and I let you beat me up.

Duncan: Yeah no offense princess but even I laid off the guy more than you do.

Courtney:My lawyer stated I shouldn't talk with you. And since the producers wouldn't allow me to come on the show with a restraining order you lucky Im even responding to you at all.

With the fall of a star comes the rise of another its Tobias.

Toby: Hey Chris, just Toby for short.

As he steps down he trips face first into the dock.

Izzy: Walk it off short stuff.

Toby: Oh man......I think I dislocated my jaw.

Like the girl said walk it off....and here comes the big man himself, OWEN

Owen: Hey everyone! Its so great to be back-

Toby:OOOOOWWWW

Owen stepped on Toby and is crushing his back.

Owen: Whoops sorry man didn't see you there sorry.

Toby: Its okay man I always walk away from stuff like this....

Toby gets up and looks over at the group and gets wide eyed over Lindsay.

Owen: Hey man you coming or what?

Toby: Huh? Oh yeah right.

And right behind him is another new camper to TDI2 is Quint.

Quint: Sup y'all?

DJ: Finally another brother in the game.

Quint: The game? Oh man I lost the game!

Everyone cept Sam, Harold, and Lindsay (Well she really isn't paying attention but still) looks at him strangely.

Sam, Harold, and not Lindsay realize this joke by now....lol internet 4th wall breaking.

Quint makes his way to the back of the group.

Geoff: Whats the 23 on your Basketball jersey stand for?

Quint: Something to do with the number bein bad or somethin....

Welcome back to the Island Bridgette.

Bridge: Good to be back at old Wawanakawa Chris.

Duncan: Well looks like we go most of the Orignal Killer Bass team back.

And here comes a face from the Gophers. Leshawna.

Harolds eyes widen as he runs to Leshawna who does the same.

Leshawna hugs him tight.

Leshawna: Its been a while my white string bean. I missed you.

Harold: (Strained in a Han Soloish fashion) I know.....

Leshawna: I also brought my girl wit me. Come on out Jasmie.

Jasmine: Hey everyone its great to be- whats all this?

This is where your staying.

Jasmine: I thought we was going to that Camp whacamacallit wa?

Leshawna: This is the camp girl.

Cody: Alright Gophers are back in bizness!

Hey now whats with all this team stuff? Seriously new show means new teams guys so hopefully you will end up on the other side of the tracks so to speak. Anyway here comes the new girl , Mina!

Mina: Wow this place is so retro, its like a bad 80's movie.

Linds:So if then wait if there are no ducks then how come I saw a duck back home? Or was that a eagle?

Sam is snoring as he sleeps though from the way his sunglasses are tinted its hard to tell.

Quint is vibing to his MP3, Duncan is sharpening his newly bought knife as Terra looks down at her still wet cellphone, apparently Codys 6 80's phones have useless batterys.

Mina:Man I should have signed up for a another show cause from the way it looks here competition is quite short.

Mina steps into the back with everyone else.

Cody: Hey Quint, what you listening to man.

Quint:Common.....

Cody: How many gigs is that?

Quint: He does very few gigs, he's tryin to tone down his show from what I hear...

Cody: No how many gigs is that MP3?

Quint:Lol whut? MP3's don't do concerts man.

Ethan whats up my man.

Ethan:Not much.

Ethans face was like the new Justin. Everyone was left in awe, well everyone except Sam and Duncan for reasons of their own.

And next up on the New Meat roster is Lucas.

Lucas: Wheres all my party people?!

Geof: AWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOHHHHOOO Yeah!

Quint:Finally someone with spirit.

Harold: Wow thats a really sweet chain you got there.

Lucas: Like my Bling bling, cost me a whole weeks allowon......I mean salary y'all.

Dwight: No one celebrate me being here. I'll just conform in the back here.

Sorry bout that kid, welcome aboard to Dwight.

Duncan: (Whispering) Dude looks like a male form of Gwen.

Dwight:Whatever dude your just troubled cause punk rock sucks.

Duncan:Naw sorry man I listen to Reggae actually. I don't base my stlye off of music preference.

DJ:Yeah man I love Arena Rock but you don't see me in make up and 1 piece swim suits.

Well from the way it seems all of our campers have just arrived we'll give them the tour of the place.

Next Chapter, Teams and Intro to First Challenge

WRITERS NOTE: By now you probably figured out the stereotypes, if not well heres how I see some of them if you will.

Terra:Native Chick

Mina: Cynical Nerd Girl

Jasmine:Leshawnas friend/ The "Suburbed" kid

Dwight:New Heather or Emo Problem starter

Toby: Shy kid

Sam:Quiet Weirdo

Quint:Anonymous

Ethan: The Apollo

Lucas:Frat boy

Good or bad Reviews, really its the interweb and I could care less, those reading and enjoying look forward to more.

Linds:Maybe it was a Crane I saw and not a Eagle.....wait where did everyone go to?


	2. Chapter 2 Tour of Camp, Challenge Intro

Total Drama Island 2

Ezekials Challenge

Alright for the returning campers you know the deal, we got to basically settle the new kids here up on the rules.

Courtney:That makes no sense Chris, I mean everybody who watched before knows the rules and what most of the areas.

Terra:We don't get cable in our tribe area..........sadly.

Toby:Yeah Im actually american but my folks moved us out here.

Sam:.................missed that episode.

Jasmine: Same here.

Quint: I remember tubin it on the web a couple times....or was that Johnny Test?

Well basically where were standing at is the base point of the game. The Camp fire area, the place where the losing team will vote off their own members. You will all be fighting for marshmell--

Courtney: Do we really need to hear this again?!

Heather: Yeah really Chris let the new kids hear about this stuff already.

Fine go to the kitchen or something then...sheesh. Anyway as I was saying, Marshmallows represent sweetness. A snack that only those who are given to stay and eat at the fire will get. If your team loses said team will be voting off 1 member of their team, no more or less. Once the person who doesn't receive a marshmallow is voted off they must go onto the dock of shame. Where they may never ever ever come back again under no circumstances.

DJ: What about Izzy and Eva coming back?

Yeah bout that, lots of folks didn't like that idea so basically no bull on our parts, we guarantee anyone voted off will stay voted off. Moving on to the next area is the camp confessional.

Cut to chris inside confessional with a gas mask earlier......

Yeah we haven't cleaned this out for quite a while. Hey with this mask on do I look like Darth Vader or something?

Cut back to the campers.

Alright anyway now onto the kitchen for brunch.

as the campers walk on , Heather pulls Cody to the back.

Heather: Alright listen up geek, I need an alliance started up and your the only other Gopher I can trust.

Cody:Why would I form an alliance with you?

Heather:Because I didn't come back unprepared, I got my black belt 3 days before the show and if you think Eva was terrible Im basically like the older sister she feared to have got it?!

Cody: Gulp!......Clear as rain on a foggy day.

Heather:What?

Cody: Allright.

Toby is busy eyeing Lindsay, Quint is trying his best to listen to his MP3s without Terra swarming him, and Ethan......he's too busy being delicious.

Alright everyone this is the Kitchen and the guy back there is your Cook.....everyone I would like you to meet Chef Hatchet.

Jasmine whispers over to Leshawna.

Jasmine:Isn't that your brother.

Leshawna:Girl I wish....atleast a idiot would be better to deal with than this guy.

Chef: Hello there everone. Im your cook....just to let you know, I AM NOT YOUR MOMMY, I WILL NOT CUT THE CRUST OFF YOUR PBJ SANDWHICHS! I WILL ALSO NOT MAKE SPECIAL ORDERS AND IF YOU SO DARE AS TO ASK FOR SOMETHING BETTER YOU THAN I CAN GUARANTEE AS MUCH AS GEORGE ZIMMERMAN THAT YOU WILL STARVE......I guarantee it.

Terra: Ooooooookay then.

Dwight:Whatever man I've eaten worse stuff before at bootcamp.

Duncan:You? The skinniest guy here? Went to boot camp?

Dwight:Yeah man , folks sent me there.

Duncan:For what wettin the bed.

Dwight:No for pullin a knife on my teacher.

Duncan: Yeah right kid.

Chef: The only two campers who never complained about my food, well atleast not out loud.....are those two there. Skinny glasses and Fatty fatty 2x4 can't fit through the kitchen door.

Owen:Oh one time!

Mina is the first camper to receive her servings.

Mina(Confess)I poked at it once and I swear I think it FELT it.

Cody(Confess) I remember stomaching this food alright....if by stomaching you mean having to get a stomach pump ready.

Owen(Confess) I don't know what the problem with everyone is. This stuff tastes like Cheese wizz mixed with Oreos and salt. ITS GREAT!

and of course everyone slowly begins to eat, the only two not showing any signs of disgust being Sam, and Quint.

Duncan looks over at Dwight whom coldly stares back at Duncan. He then begins to eat the paste called "Chef Flakes". Duncan also began to munch down the undelightful paste.

Duncan(Confess) I don't know where this kid came from but he wants to play with the big kids he's gonna end up burnt.

Heather sits next to cody at one of the untaken tables with Lindsay.

Heather:Hey Lindsay.

Linds:Heather is that you? Go away I don't want to talk to you.

Heather:Oh come on I said I was sorry for doing what I did to you.

Linds:What did you do again?

Heather: See you got over it.

Linds: Yeah I guess I did. Friends?

Heather:No........BFFs.

they both hug.

Cody:Should I....uh you know....hug too.

Heather:Shhhhh your killing the moment.

Heather(Confess) You know after the game I did feel kind of bad for doing what I did to Lindsay...Beth...meh she was a dork. But Lindsay was a true fighter, I mean how do you think she made it that far into the game?

Cody(Confess) At first I wasn't really into the idea of being in a alliance with Heather, but now that theres two hot little mommas on the team I think I can make it through.

Courtney stares at Duncan.

Courtney: Well what do you know you look like what you eat, and apparently its a pig.

Geoff: Actually I think its more like Mongoose.

Courtney walks away as Duncan continues his little challenge with Dwight.

Quint motions towards DJ and whispers

Quint: Yo man whats with the drama between those two?

DJ:Well when the show ended they began to date, and well from Duncans view he says they didn't like him one bit and that a week before today that he went lookin to fight her dad because he had some sort of blackmailing stuff or somethin....don't worry bout it dude its nothin big.

Quint: Oh I got ya.

Quint(Confess)(Sending a text) Well thats some good tabloid news for anon.

Alright Campers finish up cause in10 minutes were gonna make the new Camp Wawanakawa teams at the campfire pit.

Geoff and Bridgette look at each other a little worried like.

Geoff(Confess) Im a little worried about the whole team thing. I mean last time Bridge and me were on the same team when we met.....votin her off was the hardest thing I did and goin up against her would make things a little worse.

Harold: I hope that if there will be a team it would be with Leshawna and not with Duncan again. I mean we settled the whole "I messed with the votes" thing back at TDA. But he does still mess with me.

Everyone is now outside waiting for Chris.

Alright campers lets get this thing started. Now how we did this choice of teams we basically just threw in some numbered ping pong balls into a bingo machine and well here we are now at the team Ceremony.

The 1st team goes as follows.

Sam, Toby, Harold, Leshawna, Lucas, Owen, Terra, Heather, Lindsay, Cody and Duncan you guys are now the Hissing Roaches.

Everyone cheers, Toby is happy that he's on the same team as Lindsay. Heather is even more happier that she picked the luck of draw of picking Cody and Lindsay.

As for the rest of you , you are now the Crying Coyotes. And now onto the next subject, this season is going to be much more different than last time. You see the campers who orignally came here before you and didn't come back are still a part of the show. And yes Eva is part of this. You see the producers had such fun with the I Dare you segment that we decided to let them create the challenges for you all and they get to make the rules as well.

So here he is back for this challenge its EZEKIAL!!!

Ezekial:Sup everbody in the house eh?

Alright kid do your stuff.

Ezekial: Heres how this challenge will go down you guys are gonna basically be doin what you did on the trust episode only a little more different.

Cut to a very big oak tree.

Ezekial: Heres the rules eh. 2 campers from each team will basically be puttin there trust skills to the limit here eh. 2 campers from one team will be jumping from the top of the tree and the other 2 below will be making a choice of catching 1 person or no one at all, the catchers will be carrying this medium sized trampoline if they catch no one the catchers team gets 2 points. If both jumpers make it onto the trampoline then the jumpers get 2 points. The jumper who makes it onto the trampoline scores 1 point for their team vice versa if the catchers manage to get one jumper they also get 1 point. In other words if you don't like either person you don't have to catch them and make a big score but if you catch someone you like your team will still suffer for it.

Either way thems the rules now lets get this started!

Next Trust Trampoline Challenge


	3. Chapter 3 EzekialsChallenge,Elimanation1

Total Drama Island Season 2

Ezekial:Alright campers lets get this challenge started eh.

Jasmine:Hey little dude, hold up. I got a question.

Ezekial:Go ahead and shoot.

Jasmine:What happens if we don't land on the trampoline?

Ezekial:You want to land on the trampoline eh. Any other questions before we start?

Quint:Yeah who catchs and who jumps?

Ezekial:Well since Im reffin this match I believe we will have the Roachs catch and that leaves the Coyotes to jump. Alright so first to Jump will be Mina and DJ and for the Roachs Toby and Leshawna will be catchers.

Leshawna picks up her side while Toby struggles a little more with his side.

Leshawna:Hey kid you okay?

Toby(Struggling)Never better!

Mina:Lets go man, Im already half way up.

DJ:Why does it always have to be heights?! Seriously.

Geoff:Dude come on you did this lots of times before Im pretty sure you can do it again.

Bridgette:Yeah seriously like when have you ever not been a part of a height involved challenge where you didn't come out okay?

DJ:I guess your right, ok I'll climb up there.

Dwight goes over to Quint

Dwight: He's totally gonna bite it.

Quint:......

Dwight:?

Quint: Hmmmm what I wasn't listenin.

DJ and Mina both make it up to the top, Mina looks ready while DJ like a scared cat clings to the tree branch.

Mina:Were ready lets do this already.

Izzy: I like her, She gets things done.

Ezekial:Alright then GO

Mina and DJ both jump down as Leshawna trys to drag her side with a tired Toby at the side doing what he can. But to no avail both DJ and Mina land safely on the Trampoline.

Ezekial: Thats 2 points for the Coyotes and 1 for the Roachs. Lucas, Sam you two are up to catch, Jasmine and Bridgette you guys are jumping.

Bridgette and Jasmine are set up on the tree.

Sam(Confess)............I hate what happens next.

Ezekial shouts go as both girls jump down.

Sam pulls to the left but gets pulled back to Lucas's side.

Sam:?!

Both girls land on the trampoline.

Duncan:What are you guys doing out there?!

Lucas: Well hello goregous, I don't know bout those guys but I would never let two hot ladys fall to their doom.

Bridgette:Incase you haven't notice kid Im already taken.

Lucas:Well that leaves you and me-

Jasmine is already with her team celebrating.

Lucas(Confess)Can't win them all.

Ezekial:Ouch well that leaves the Coyotes with 4 points so far and the Roachs with 2 points. Ethan an Quint get up that tree cause you guys are jumpin. Lindsay and Heather you guys are catching.

Quint:Dude cake walk seriously.

Ethan and Quint both jump down and almost make but Heather and Lindsay pull a fast one and pull back immediatley before they land.

Ezekial:Ouch thats got to hurt! Well that means the Roachs tie up with 4 to 4 eh. Next to catch is Owen and Terra catching for the Roachs, Geoff and Izzy you guys are up eh!

Geoff: Yo man how did it feel to crash like that?

Geoff pounds fists with Quint who is rubbing the back of his neck.

Quint:Feels good man.

Izzy and Geoff both get up to the top of the tree. Owen and Terra are down below.

Owen gets a troubled look on his face.

Owen(Confess) My team really needs this point, and I really like Izzy. I mean she doesn't complain about the fact that I don't shower or burp loud and I showed her my collection of decorative pie tins once and she loved it and told me a story about how she threw a pie tin at her cousins head once. Im so confused on what to do.

Both Izzy and Geoff jump down , Owen lets go of the trampoline to the dismay of the other campers.

Leshawna:WHAT ARE YOU DOIN?

Owen: Im sorry!!!!!!

Terra:Oh fer cryin out.

Terra gets into the middle of the trampoline lifts it and begins to walk away from the jumpers. Izzy crashes while Geoff sticks the landing.

Ezekial:Even more tied here man. But because Owen let go of the Trampoline gonna have to minus a point off.

Heather:What you can't do that!

Actually he can since he is the one making the rules.

Cody:Well looks like Im up next to catch.

Ezekial:Actually you won't be catchin Codster. The last two to go next are Harold and Duncan, Courtney and Dwight you guys are up. Scores 5 for The Coyotes and 4. If The Roachs don't catch 2 people they win, if both Courtney and Dwight stick the landing then Coyotes win.

Duncan(Confess) To be honest not catching the twerp would be an easy feat, but not catching Courtney is askin alot man.

Harold looks over at the worried Duncan.

Harold(Confess) As much as I hate his guts I thought I would help Duncan out, I mean I did kind of owe him for getting Courtney kicked off.

Harold:Duncan if you want to catch Courtney its cool man, I mean its not like how Lucas did when he caught both Bridgette and that Jasmine chick.

Duncan: I don't know man I don't think I could risk it.

Courtney looks down from the top of the tree towards Duncan.

Courtney(Confess) I know he's plotting down there with that little traitor. He wants to play tough well Im gonna get on that trampoline whether he likes it or not.

Ezekial:Just to make this interesting, both jumpers got to make it onto the trampoline to earn 1 point. I mean the points here seem a little uneven.

Duncan:Well that changes things up a little. Harold were catchin Courtney.

Duncans smile inspires his team whom hopes he will just catch only Courtney.

Both Dwight and Courtney ready themselves for the signal to go. The air gets filled with tension, alot was ridin on this. The older campers knew what was at stake, the younger ones were eager to see what would happen.

Ezekial:..............Alright go for it!

Both Courtney and Dwight jump down, Duncan and Harold both pick up the trampoline precisely to get under Courtney, the world slows down in motion as Courtney can already be seen landing on the trampoline along with Dwight.

Dwight:YEAH how you like me now Punk wannabe?

Ezekial:The Coyotes win the challenge! Well campers the older ones know whats happening next, put it like this the losing team has to find out whose goin home tonight. I'll see you guys later. Peace out Gs eh.

Alright you heard him campers go do what you need to do and meet me at the Camp fire area in 2 hours.

As for the winners you guys get to have first pick of bunks in your cabins! The losers got to wait at the Kitchen with Chef preparing his Fruit Meat surprise.

The winners go off cheering to the Cabin area.

Courtney, Bridgette, Izzy seem to find a bunk easy while Mina and Jasmine have a little trouble understanding the concept of roughing it.

Mina(Confess) It was like looking into a moldly old house. I asked myself if WE were accidentally in the boys cabin.

Jasmine(Confess) Oh man this place really stinks. The drapes were covered in cobwebs and everything.

Izzy: Don't worry you guys will get use to it. It took me only a day.

Bridgette:Yeah besides it just adds to the challenge.

Jasmine:Whatever you guys say....

In the boys cabin Quint takes one of the top bunks.

Dwight: Hey idiot, I called that bunk.

Quint:Since when and even if you did why should I care.

Dwight:Because I could rearange your face.

DJ:Alright seriously man your getting on everyones nerves with this tough guy act.

Dwight:What do you mean act?

Ethan:Dude come off it your acting like a mr big shot.

Dwight:If you hadn't noticed I won us that challenge.

DJ:Big deal, it doesn't mean you can just do what you want man.

Geoff:Dude lets chill out here, seriously gettin some bad vibes here, were suspose to be celebrating and I brought with me some Orange soda for a partay yo.

Quint:Beautiful begining to a beautiful team.

They all get glasses and toast.

Back at the kitchen.

Heather(confess) Want to know a secret about Chefs Meat Fruit special? Its got Meat and Fruit alright...and he wants us to taste test each of his failed ones he made.

Duncan looks around along with everyone else.

Leshawna:Yeesh this is worse than that time we had to eat those roachs.

Lindsay:Yeah its like eating moldy old cereal thats been left out for a year.

Owen: I don't know why you guys really fuss about that kind of stuff, seriously.

Terra:I wouldn't really talk there big mouth.

Owen:Whats that suspose to mean?

Cody: Dude you cost the whole team a point we really needed.

Duncan:And it was just for letting go of the trampoline.

Sam:....................Lucas.

Lucas: Who said the name?

Heather:As much as I would hate to agree with the weirdo there I like what idea he's got.

Heather(Confess) Owen may have cost the team a point but it wasn't as bad as catching two girls who don't even like him on purpose. I mean seriously who in their right mind would do that? I think its pretty easy to see how the votes will go down tonight.

Duncan(Confess) Sam had a point there, even though he didn't say anything Lucas cost us much more than how Owen messed up.

At the Campfire, the elimanation ceremony begins.

Alright guys, very bad start there, seriously, bad team work,no organization or anything out there, you guys really need that sort of stuff to stay in the game. So Im just gonna ask straight out who do you think is the leader of this team?

Owen: In all I would say Duncan or Leshawna.

Sam:.......................................................Agreed....

Harold:No denial there they both were cheering everyone on.

Toby:Yeah Leshawna even asked if I was okay during the challenge.

Lucas:Yeah weak sauce thanks alot.

Terra(Confess) Wow this guy is really thick headed isn't he?

The first 3 marshmellows go to.......Owen, Leshawna, and Duncan.

Owen:Alright.

The next ones are Terra and Sam.

Sam:............

Harold

Harold:Yes.

Heather , Lindsay and Cody.

Cody: Alright!!! Whoo still in the game.

Campers its down to the two of you and only one marshmellow. Who is it gonna be?

Toby and Lucas.

Toby gets a worried look on his face while Lucas smirks and cleans his bling necklace.

Dramatic effect moment.

Toby

Toby: Whew.

Sorry Lucas but guess you'll have alot of time to clean your bling at home, to the Dock of Shame it is for you!

Lucas: Aww man you guys suck.

Lucas(Confess) Im the first guy kicked off? ME! The guy they need the most? Im a track athlete in my school and they kick me off? Oh you guys are definately gonna regret that.

Lucas gets sent off.

And thus the night is over but hopefully this will be the only time you guys come to the Camp fire, anyways we'll see you next time on Total Drama Island Season 2:Campers Challenge!

Writers note:1. Yes you can review the bad grammar in the first two chapters and this if you want. Its that way because I was in a rush to finish.

2. Orignally there were 22 campers but the last camper idea just didn't work so I cut her from the pack and stuck with 21. Either way the teams are now even.

CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS

Sam: Black short hari, wearing Tea Shades (John Lennon Sunglasses)brown jeans, and knock off addias

Jasmine:Facial features hard to say but she is a looker in a blue jacket, and denim skirt. Especially stands out with her "Ghetta" hat as she calls it. She appears in one of the videos home to Leshawna I remember that much so good luck finding a clip of it.

Lucas: Based this guy as short and tubby, wearing a blue button up with a gold chain with an L on it. His hair is spiked and gelled and his nose is pretty big, use a New Jersey accent when picturing him talking.

Ethan:Basic blond wearing khaki shorts and I'll leave the beauty part to you the readers. Also dots for eyes

Toby: Puffy haired mutton chop ,blond ,green eyes, just as short as Cody and wears almost a similar coat to Ezekial but wears sweat pants, both are grey.

Quint:Is the soul brother, corn rows, with blue basketball jersey and matching shorts with the number 23 emblazed on both. Though don't take him as a stereotype, he consideres himself as one of the so call "Legion" of the internet.

Mina: Is the Asian nerd girl, shes got on a vest with a white button up and stylish bellbottoms. At the end of the bottoms is a little flower.

Dwight:Talk about dark kid has a combed down hair cut, wears a simple black trench coat, and has Black chuck knock offs along with black shorts, his eyes are brown and he usually has a annoyed look on his face.

Terra:Dark skinned fair little Terra has the figure of Courtney only with dreads held up by a headband with triangle patterns on it. She wears a leather vest with a red shirt, jeans and Waterskin boots, IE traditional Native american boots made from hide., all over her are beads and some of her dreads have braids.

Glad to get that out of the way.

Now for the Teams if you just skipped the Campfire ceremony....

Hissing RoachsCrying Coyotes

LeshawnaCourtney

HaroldGeoff

DuncanBridgette

CodyDJ

HeatherIzzy

LindsayMina

OwenJasmine

SamQuint

TobyEthan

TerraDwight

Voted off

Lucas

Next: Noahs Quiz Extravangaza


End file.
